snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Kettleburn
Charlotte Hannah Kettleburn is the eldest of three children born to Celandine Elodie Toussaint and Copernicus Phillip Kettleburn. She has several pet snails and a 'boyfriend' called Wesley Ellerby. Her family own a house elf called Bambou and a crup called Pip. She began to attend Hogwarts for the 2087-2088 school year. Her best friend in the whole entire world is David Truebridge. Personality & Background Charlotte is a bubbly, friendly girl and in this way she often reminds people of her mother. However Charlotte is rather more of a whirlwind who tends to leave destruction and exhaustion in her wake as she has an abundance of energy and curiosity which sees her getting into all sorts of things. She's very smart and very creative, but she's also prone to wild flights of fancy and making up stories for fun. These stories aren't lies as she sees them, they are simply make believe because she is very imaginative by nature. She also is fairly impatient and impetuous, rather lacking in her attention span, and quite the fidget so that she rarely sits still. She is bold, enjoys exploring, and likes to be the boss. She is used to being heard and will always speak up if she has an opinion or a question. Charlotte loves animals of all kinds, magical and mundane. She has several pet snails and she paints their shells with all sorts of designs. Her family has a pet crup called Pip, and several abraxans and other magical horses in a breeding stable. She and her best friend David Truebridge once attempted to create frankenworms from regular garden worms and flobberworms by cutting them in half and attaching them together, which worked for about six seconds. Char is not afraid of getting her hands dirty and loves working in the garden with her mother, or digging in sand with her father who is a wizarding archaeologist. Char is very close with her siblings, especially Callum. She at times resents her sister Chloe because she doesn't like to have to share Callum with her, or the attention of their parents, but really she adores her baby sister.She is also very close with her cousins, of which she has plenty. Charlotte generally is a very loving and affectionate girl with her friends and family. While all Charlotte's grandparents are magical (making her a pureblood by the third generation rule), she has one muggle great grandmother on her father's side. The rest of her ancestry is as pure as it gets and also very international. Her heritage includes French and English on her father's side, and Italian, Russian, and French on her mother's side. Charlotte is fluent in French and English, and speaks basic conversational Italian and Russian (though she can't read or write in Cyrillic), she understands both languages better than she can actually speak them. History Early Years The eldest daughter of Celandine Kettleburn nee Toussaint and Copernicus Kettleburn, Charlotte Hannah Kettleburn was born December 15 2075 in the Irish countryside cottage her parents had settled in as newlyweds. She was doted on and very quickly exposed to the nerdy pursuits of her Ravenclaw parents to the point where one of her first words was 'Pharaoh', and she had a collection of rocks before she was two years old. She wasn't the only child for long however, her brother Callum Kettleburn was born June 11 2077, and sister Chloe Kettleburn followed on March 21 2080. When Chloe was a toddler, Charlotte put her in Zahra Kettleburn's trunk and attempted to send her to Hogwarts along with her aunt Zahra and cousin Michael Toussaint who were third years at the time. However the gig was soon up and Chloe's little adventure was cut short when Char admitted to their mother that she had sent her away to Hogwarts. She got in a lot of trouble but after that she began to warm up more to Chloe and became slightly more willing to share their very patient brother with her. When it comes to anyone else, she is fiercely protective of both her brother and her sister. Charlotte lives with her family in the Kettleburn ancestral home, Roseacre, which is in the village of Grasmere in the Lake District, which her father inherited when she was just a toddler. When she is home she spends most of her time outside playing in the gardens. Hogwarts Years First Year TBA! Significant Relationships Charlotte Kettleburn is a scion of both the Toussaint and Kettleburn families, and is related to the Bott family by marriage. Her family is large, but close, and Charlotte in particular spends quite a lot of time staying with various sets of aunts and uncles, mostly because her parents do need a break sometimes and she can be overwhelming. Interesting to note is that Ellsworth Bott and Pensacola Morgan-Bott are sisters, Ellsworth is Charlotte's aunt through her uncle Robert, and Pensacola is her aunt through her uncle Plymouth who is her father's step-brother. Additionally, Zahra Kettleburn and Michael Toussaint are the same age and are in fact dating. This pure-blood family is interconnected in various ways, without contaminating the gene pool. ''Bolded characters are/were RP'd as primary characters on SS in the school or ministry. Italicised characters are RP'd in Diagon Alley or in the KARP forums, or on twitter.'' The Grandparents: Arnaud Toussaint (Maternal Grandfather) Serafina Toussaint (Maternal Grandmother) Albert Kettleburn (Paternal Grandfather) Hannah Kettleburn (Paternal Grandmother, deceased) Harlan Kettleburn (Paternal Grandmother, by marriage) The First Generation (as per RPd on Snitchseeker): Keiran Toussaint (Uncle), married to Lydia Toussaint nee Macnair (Aunt) Robert Toussaint (Uncle), married to Ellsworth Toussaint nee Bott (Aunt) Adriano Toussaint (Uncle), married to Briony Toussaint nee Avalon (Aunt) Nicholai Toussaint (Uncle), married to Kayla Winters (Aunt) Copernicus Kettleburn (Father) Plymouth Morgan (Uncle), married to Pensacola Morgan-Bott (Aunt) Celandine Kettleburn (Mother) Zahra Kettleburn (Aunt) The Second Generation (as per RPd on Snitchseeker): Michael Toussaint (Son of Nicholai Toussaint and Kayla Winters) Angelo Toussaint (Son of Keiran Toussaint and Lydia Macnair) Dmitriy Toussaint (Son of Keiran Toussaint and Lydia Macnair) Cristiana Toussaint (Daughter of Adriano Toussaint and Briony Avalon) Bastien Toussaint (Son of Robert Toussaint and Ellsworth Bott) Charlotte Kettleburn (Daughter of Copernicus Kettleburn and Celandine Toussaint) Katherine Toussaint (Daughter of Robert Toussaint and Ellsworth Bott) Callum Kettleburn (Son of Copernicus Kettleburn and Celandine Toussaint) Chloe Kettleburn (Daughter of Copernicus Kettleburn and Celandine Toussaint) Bryana Toussaint (Daughter of Keiran Toussaint and Lydia Macnair) Aubrey Toussaint (Daughter of Keiran Toussaint and Lydia Macnair) Lilibeth Toussaint (Daughter of Keiran Toussaint and Lydia Macnair) Alessandro Toussaint (Son of Nicholai Toussaint and Kayla Winters) Annaliese Toussaint (Daughter of Robert Toussaint and Ellsworth Bott) Bayrose Morgan-Bott (Daughter of Plymouth Morgan and Pensacola Bott) Calyx Morgan-Bott (Son of Plymouth Morgan and Pensacola Bott) Gisele Toussaint (Daughter of Nicholai Toussaint and Kayla Winters) Friendships (under construction) David Truebridge Nova Balouch There Are Others IDK Man Category:Characters Category:Class of 2094 Category:Pureblood Category:Hogwarts Category:Second generation Category:Alumni